vortex_castfandomcom-20200214-history
Baileigh/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *"Let's get this party started!" Mid-Game Swap *"Baileigh Here!" Respawning *"Back at it again!" *"I'm Back" *"I'm Not Done Yet!" *"Let's Heat back up!" Using Abilities Napalm *"Boom!" *"You're going nowhere!" *"I'm burning you!" Fire Phase *"Can't Touch me!" *"Come on, just give up!" Super Jump *"Score!" *"Slam Dunk!" Fire Rain *"Fire from the Sky!" (Self/Hostile) *"It's Raining Fireballs!" (Ally) Communication Wheel Unlockable voice lines *"Time to balance fire" (default) *"Hmm? Since when did we meet?" *"I am the light!" *"Don’t worry, a nice candlelight dinner would be nice after this" *"A boys best friend is his own friend" *"Really? You Serious?" *"I'm the Flame!" *"Nobody's Touching my Fortune" *"Ah yes, I love summer" *"Let's Celebrate!" *"Oh my, Halloween is such a fantastic holiday, i wonder if i can give out candy to the kids." *"S-So Cold Out here!" Hello *"Hey!" *"Hello!" *"How are you?" Thank *"Thank you!" *"Thanks!" *"Preciate It!" Acknowledged *"Got ya!" *"Understood!" Need Healing *"I Need Healing!" *"I Need Help!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Join me!" *"Group up here!" Ultimate Status <90% *"My Ultimate's Charging" <91%-99% *"My Ultimate is almost ready!" <100% *"My Ultimate is Ready!" *"Fire Rain! Ready to go!" *"Ready for Raining Fireballs?" *"My Ultimate is Ready! Ready to see raining Fireballs?" (Facing Ally) Pre game objectives and call outs On Fire *"Now i'm on Fire!" *"Best of Luck! I'm on Fire!" *"Pyormania has gone wild!" Point captured (defense) *"What are you doing!? Get on the point!" *"Someone! Save the Point! Now!" Point captured (attack) *"I'm on the point, join me!" *"The Point is Mine! Welcome to join me!" *"Victory is near us! Join me!" Time running out (attack) *"There's No time left, Attack!!" *"Gah!? We only have one plan! Attack!!" Time running out (defense) *"Don’t give up now! We got this!" *"Push em back! We're close to victory!" Payload Moving *"Moving the Payload!" *"Payload's moving! Let's roll!" When the payload is stopped *"Payload's stopped. I wonder why?" *"We can't just sit here all day" *"Someone help me move this thing" *"When are we going to move the Payload?" *"Anyone forgetting something? Move the Payload!" Sniper Located *"Watch out! Sniper!" Turret *"Enemy Turrent ahead!" Turret Eliminated *"Enemy Turret has overheated and blew up!" Enemy has been revived *"They're back up! Get ready!" Ally Damaged *"Behind you!" Kills *"You just been burned!" *"Taste my fireballs" *"Ablaze!" *"Got to learn how to aim better" *"Bad Aiming?" *"Nice Try!" *"You call that fair?" (Solo Kill) *"Knockout!" (Melee Blow) *"More than one eh?" *"Toasty!" *"And for our special tonight! A more than one combo!" *"Now were even!" (Revenge Kill) *"Learned your lesson?" (Revenge Kill) Fire Rain Kills *"Roasted!" *"Feel the Flames!" *"It's a Hot Day for you!" Killing Anubis *"Never thought i say this but, maybe death welcomes you egyptian god!" Killing Bluestech 15 or Fenris *"Not fast enough" Killing Mikl *"Thought you were different" Pre-Game Lines *"Well now we wait" *"Anytime now they'll be here ready to attack us" *"With all of us together, this battle will be a good scene!" At Carvalho Mansion *"Please be careful around my home. I don't want to have to pay too much to get everything fixed" Pre-game conversations With Anubis With Bluestech 15 With Fenris With Juni'Lera With Lotves With Mikl With Moswen With Nova Prime With Orbul Category:Quotes